


A Misunderstanding

by San121



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin is smarter than he is given credit for, Innuendo, Mama Jafar, Multi, Sinbad is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings aren't when most people are thinking straight. This applies to Sinbad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just got into Magi and honestly, I think Ja'far should let his mothering instincts out more.

It wasn’t often, Sinbad mused, that he rose before Ja’far. The younger man was a workaholic, after all, and it took a lot to make Ja’far even go to bed at a moderately early time (unless Sinbad did all his work for the day, but that was a separate conversation entirely). The King strolled down the empty halls of the palace, at peace with the quiet that came with the early morning. Stopping in front of a set of doors, Sinbad contemplated bursting through the doors to rub it in Ja’far’s face that he could, in fact, get up on his own, when a soft moan filtered through the door. His thoughts came to a screeching halt as a feminine voice was heard whispering from inside the room. His entire body stood stock still, hand gently gripping the handle as a soft giggle was heard from Ja’far’s room.

No, Sinbad thought, That must be my imagination. There is no way that-. A cut off yelp comes from the room and all Sinbad can see is red. Ja’far was his advisor, his best friend, his. Slamming the door open in rage, Sinbad opens his mouth only to stop and stare at the scene on the bed. Some time during the night, Aladdin had crawled into the advisor’s bed with Morgiana and Alibaba right behind him. Now, Alibaba blinked up at Sinbad sleepily from where he obviously fell on the floor, Morgiana’s hand hovered over the still sleeping Aladdin’s shoulder, and Ja’far was straightening out his keffiyeh. The kids and ambassador stare as Sinbad gaps at the group.

“I-uh-erm,” Sinbad coughed and cleared his throat, “I got up on my own this morning.” Ja’far blinked at the king while Morgiana went back to shaking Aladdin awake and Alibaba tried to climb back up on to the bed.

“That’s good?” Ja’far responded, tilting his head to the side and frowning. Sinbad swallowed, staring at the cute look on Ja’far’s face. Another thud brought Sinbad out of his musing in time to see Alibaba thump his head back on the floor with Aladdin now on top of the blond’s stomach. Both adults turn to look at Morgiana, while she stared down at the boys with mild surprise on her face. Sinbad couldn’t help but snort at the look while Ja’far rushed over to the three, checking the boys for bumps and bruises while scolding Morgiana for pushing them off the bed in the first place. Sinbad watched, amused, as Ja’far got the boys off the floor and helped Morgiana off the bed before ushering the three out of his room. The advisor sighed while Sinbad grinned, watching the three kids stumble out of the room.

“So, are you a Momma now?” the King teased, making his advisor blush and stutter.

“Really, Sin? Don’t make such jokes,” Ja’far insisted, hiding his face in his sleeves to prevent the king from seeing his blush. Sinbad started to laugh when Ja’far let out a small gasp.

“Wait, why did you burst into my room? Was there something you needed to tell me?” Ja’far asked, turning back to his King despite his face still being pink. Sinbad choked and coughed, his face turning a red color as he remembered the reason for bursting into his advisor’s room in the first place.

“I--uh--I woke up and erm--Wanted to surprise you! Yeah! Haha--yeah…” Sinbad trailed off, looking anywhere but at Ja’far. The advisor raised an eyebrow at the king’s behavior before shrugging and making a shooing motion at the violet haired man.

“Well, I was surprised, so you accomplished, so please leave. We have a lot of work to do today, so hurry to your office,” Ja’far insisted, moving around his King to head to his own office. Sinbad pouted, trailing his subordinate as they traveled the hall, neither noticing a sleepy, smiling Aladdin as he watched the two.

“Hey, Aladdin! We need to get ready for training!” Alibaba called from down the hall, waving at his friend. The blue haired boy turned to Morgiana and Alibaba, nodding and laughing as he ran down the hall to his two friends.

  



End file.
